Moi et La Fleur De Cerisier,Team Seven
by Aya0me
Summary: Je suis Sasuke Uchiha et voici mon histoire...Je vous présente mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Sasusaku et team seven


Elle avait les cheveux d'un rose éclatant sur lesquelles le soleil faisait refléter la lumière comme des milliers de petit diamants. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude pétillants ou plusieurs pouvais s'y perdre durant un long moments. Son sourire reflétais la sincérités et la pureté même. Son petit corps fragile était d'une attirance incroyable, il semblais pouvoir se briser a chaque instants, c'est pourquoi il fallais le protéger. Elle avait tout pour elle. C'est comme ca que je les vus la première fois ou nous nous somme rencontrer. Grande, elle inspirait la confiance. Belle, elle représentais la joie. Unique, c'était pourquoi je l'admirais. Mais lorsque mon monde c'est écrouler ce fameux jour d'automne, lorsque j'ai tout perdu ce qui était pour moi ma raison de vivre…je me suis mis a la détester. Parce qu'elle avait tout et moi rien. Je voulais qu'elle cesse de sourire et qu'elle pleure. Car elle n'avais pas l'air de savoir ce qu'étais la tristesse, la douleur et l'abandon. Alors je me suis mis a la regarder de loin, afin de la voir souffrir un jour.

Deux ans plus tard, lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, sa ma répugner! Comment une fille qui a tout peut-elle désirer un «rien» ? Pourquoi veut-elle quelqu'un d'aussi misérable que moi? Quelqu'un qui n'a rien, quelqu'un qui ne veut que se venger et surtout quelqu'un qui la hais? Tout ca n'avais aucun sens. C'est pourquoi j'ai cesser de la regarder car je ne la comprenais pas et, surtout, je ne désirais pas la comprendre.

Puis, un jour, j'ai appris qu'elle était assigner a la même équipe que moi ainsi qu'un autre guignol que je ne connaissait pas très bien. J'allais devoir rester avec elle durant une très grande parti de ma vie. Car nous étions l'équipe sept. Cela m'avais rendu fou de rage car je ne voulais pas d'elle. J'avais beau la repousser, jamais elle n'abandonnais. Chaque instant avec elle, je sentais son regard sur moi. Je voyais son sourire qui m'était destiner. Je humais son parfum de fleur de cerisier a chaque pas vers moi. J'entendais sa voix m'appeler chaque jour. Son amour devenais envahissant . Elle était déterminer. C'etait l'une de ses plus grande qualité et l'un de ses plus grand défaut…car il allais la détruire. Le jour ou j'ai décider de quitter, de fuir ma ville natale en quête de pouvoir. Elle est venu m'arrêter, puisqu'elle était déterminer. J'ai essayer de l'ignorer, de ne pas croiser son regard, de ne pas apercevoir ses larmes, de ne pas humer son odeur et surtout de ne rien écouter. Mais ses pleurs a travers ses cris me déchirais l'âme. Ses supplice me rendais fou. On dit que parfois les mots font plus mal que les coups, c'était le cas avec elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu la faire taire. Mais avant de la faire sombrer, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. J'ai baisser ma garde durant un moment et je l'ai remercier de n'avoir jamais abandonner. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et avant de la déposer sur un banc, je l'ais serrer contre moi un court moment. Puis, nos chemin se sont séparer. Mon autre coéquipier a bien tenter de m'empêcher de partir mais il ne réussit point. J'avais beau m'être lié d'amitié avec lui, si elle, elle n'avais été capable de rien, alors pourquoi lui le serait? Blesser, affaiblit et surtout épuiser, je quitta Konoha a la recherche d'un nouveau pouvoir. Au loin, les cris d'agonie de mon frère d'arme ne me semblais qu'être un murmure qui me suffisait d'ignorer pour qu'il parte. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, car mon nom raisonnais a travers les arbres…

«Sasuke!!!!»

Ce fut la fin, du moins, je le croyais…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux ans plus tard…Je l'avais revus, cette fleur de cerisier. Durant cette journée de chaleur torride, dans le désert ou aucune âme n'osait s'aventurer, ils m'avait retrouver.

Je ne fut pas surpris de leur présence mais plutôt, enrager. Je leur avait fait mes adieux, j'avais effacer tout envie de les retrouver et pourtant, ma mémoire me rappelais sans cesse mes jour de paix d'autrefois, juste en les regardant. Oh oui j'était devenue fort a présent et j'aurais bien pu les suivre et retourner au village mais je n'en ferai rien. Car ma destiner n'était pas accomplie. Alors quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai encore plus détester. Pour moi, elle n'avais pas changer. Ses cheveux rose resplendissait toujours sous le regard du soleil, ses yeux vert dans lesquelles je me perdais était toujours aussi beau et, son corps fragile semblait être devenue fort et brave. Mais a travers cette attitude de guerrière, elle restais la même…elle restais…

«Sakura…»

A mon appelle, elle détourna la tête.. J'aurais cru que j'aurai droit a un regard de haine et cela m'aurait suffit. Mais au lieu de cela, ses yeux émeraude se contentais d'un regard vide de tout. Pourtant, je lisais bien sur ses traits sa tristesse, sa douleur et l'abandon que je lui avait causer autrefois. J'aurai du être heureux d'enfin la voir ainsi, mais il n'en fut rien. On aurait dit que son chagrin s'aventurait en moi comme des centaine d'aiguilles me transpercent le corps. Je me suis hais, d'être aussi faible.

«Sasuke-kun…»

Sa voix, la façon dont elle prononçais mon nom était si unique. C'était le même _Sasuke-kun _d'y l'y a longtemps. Le même remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Comment? Comment pouvait-elle toujours penser a moi? Je lui avait briser le cœur. Je lui avait fait terriblement mal.

Puis, vint celui avec qui j'avais tout donner lors de notre dernier combat. Avec qui j'avais du m'arracher a lui pour pouvoir partir. Lui, tout comme elle, croyais toujours en moi. Il s'était approcher et m'avais longuement regarder. La détermination brillait dans ses yeux. Il voulais une deuxième chance. Hm, toujours le même…

«Naruto…»

«Sasuke…»

Notre échange ne dura pas longtemps, car après à peine une confrontation, je les quitta en espérant que c'était pour de bon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trois ans avait passer…et j'avais accomplie ma destiner. J'avais détruit et réduit en cendre celui qui m'avais tout pris, mon frère. J'avais user de toute ma force a travers ce dernier combat. Même si j'était pour mourir ensuite, je désirais gagner avant tout. Et c'est ce qui était arriver. J'avais réussit. J'avais beau être blesser, fatiguer, épuiser , mort de faim et surtout mourant, je continuais à avancer. J'avais, encore une fois, fuit mes coéquipiers du moment pour me rendre, seul, a un endroit cher a mon cœur. Car comme autrefois, j'était toujours seul. Je l'avais toujours été et rien dans ce monde ne pouvais le changer. Je rentrais donc, la nuit, dans mon ancienne ville natale ou j'avais grandit et me rendit à ce qui avait été un jour, cher moi. Personne ne m'avait vue, et en un clin d'œil je me retrouva devant la maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu, heureux. Certes elle n'était plus aussi belle qu'avant, mais elle restait la même. C'est avec cette dernière image, de mon doux passer, que je m'effondra sur le sol, dans l'espoir de rejoindre les miens.

«Ouvre les yeux!, je tant supplie!.»

Quêtait-ce? La mort? Non. Je sentais de la chaleur parcourir mon corps entier. Cette chaleur était si réconfortante, elle me faisait tant de bien.

«Aller!»

Puis, une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon visage. Une autre, encore une autre. Des larmes?

«Sil te plait…»

La douleur, qui c'était intensifier jusqu'au bout de mes doigts commença a quitter mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant car je sentais que si je le faisait, le mal que me causait mes blessures s'intensifierais.

«Je t'en supplie…»

Qui me parlait? Un Ange? Sa voix résonnait en moi comme une pure mélodie.

«Sasuke-Kun!»

J'ouvrit lentement les yeux. La douleur avait diminuer et je sentais que je pouvais un peu bouger. Je voyais flou mais, au bout d'un moment les images devinrent clair.

«Sakura»

Son visage, épuiser a force de me soigner, s'illumina a ma vue.

«Sasuke-kun! Tu es envie! J'ai…réussit…»

Puis, elle s'effondra sur moi. Elle devait sûrement être fatiguer. Au nombre de blessure que j'avais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris aussi? Vouloir guérir toute mes blessures. N'avait-elle pas conscience du mal que cela aurait pu lui causer vu son manque de chakra? Je baissa le visage vers la fleur de cerisier, étendu sur moi.

«Toujours aussi déterminer toi…»

Un regard au alentour me suffit pour constater que j'était dans mon ancienne demeure, étendue sur un lit poussiéreux. Idiote! Elle n'avais prévenue personne de mon retour. Sinon une ornée de ninja m'entourerais. Je pourrais fuir et la laisser à elle-même. Je pourrais l'abandonner comme je l'ai fait a deux reprise. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, je n'en ferai rien. Ses cheveux rose avait pousser, ils mouraient a sa taille. Ses yeux clos, restait si tendre. Son parfum, toujours le même, m'envoûtait. Son corps, ainsi, avait l'air si fragile. Grande, elle inspirait encore la confiance. Belle, elle me rendais presque heureux. Unique, c'était pourquoi elle me fascinait, aujourd'hui encore. Je la prise dans mes bras et l'étendit sur le lit a ma place. J'avais soif. Malheureusement, si j'allais chercher de l'eau, on me reconnaîtra sûrement. Je sonda les alentour et aperçus, tout près de la porte de la chambre, un petit sac d'épicerie. Avec beaucoup de force, je réussit a me lever et alla le fouiller. Il y avait de la nourriture, des revues, des rouleau ninja et tout au fond, quatre bouteilles d'eau. J'en saisit une et la calla. Épuiser juste après cet acte, je retourna sur le lit et m'étendit près d'elle. C'est avec cette dernière image, de la femme inaccessible qui n'avais jamais quitter mon âme, que je m'endormit paisiblement. Lorsque je me réveilla, il faisait nuit. Toujours a mes côtés, elle dormait encore. Je profita du noir de la nuit, pour sortir un peu de la maison, afin de prendre de l'air. Mon corps recommençais a bien fonctionner, grâce à elle. Je me mis a repenser aux journées sereine que m'avais offert Konoha il y a de sa bien longtemps. Puis, vint les souvenir de solitude, de rage et de douleur. Cinq ans de ma vie a chercher, seul, une destiner qui ne m'avait rien offert. Aucun calme, aucune paix parcourais mon esprit. Rien de tout ce que j'espérait ne m'avais été offert. Inutile…

«Sasuke-kun!»

Je me retourna à l'appel de mon nom. La fleur de cerisier se tenait a quelques pas de moi, essouffler. Ses yeux me disait qu'ils avaient peur. Je l'examina sans rien répondre, attendant qu'elle me parle, juste qu'elle me parle.

«J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu était parti!»

Peinait-elle a dire a travers ses quelques sanglot.

«J'ai eu si peur!…Tu…tu était dans une marre de sang! J'ai crue que…que…»

Sans même la laisser continuer, je fini sa phrase.

«Que j'était mort. Et alors? Qu'est-ce sa l'aurait fait?»

La surprise se dessina sur son visage. Puis la peine l'accompagna. Les petit sanglot qui s'écoulait de ses yeux se transformèrent en une douleur insoutenable. Son regard affichait la tristesse, la douleur et l'abandon.

«Parce que sa l'aurait été trop triste!! Si-Si l'homme que j'aime de tout mon être serait mort sous mes yeux, je serais morte avec lui! Mon cœur aurait cesser de battre, je n'aurais été qu'une coquille vide! Sasuke-kun, Je continue de t'aimer de tout mon cœur! Comment peut-tu dire une chose pareil? Je te déteste! Je te déteste!!!»

Sans qu'elle ne pu continuer, j'accourut près d'elle. Sans même un mot ni un son, je la prise dans mes bras. Je la serra contre moi comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qui existait dans le monde. Je ne la lâchais plus. J'appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et serra sa taille contre moi.

«Je suis désolé, je suis désolé Sakura, alors ne dit plus que tu me déteste.»

«D'accord»

Nous restâmes ainsi un court moment. L'un contre l'autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un avait entré de l'autre côté du mur de brique que je hisse autour de moi pour que personne ne me voit. Et la première personne, c'était elle. J'essayait de ne pas me l'avouer mais la réponse était évidente, j'adorait ca. Le contact de mon corps contre le sien, son odeur qui me parvenait au narine, ses larmes qui s'écoulais sur moi , la façon dont elle prononce mon nom. J'en voulais plus. Hélas, le piètre état de mon corps me martyrisant me fit revenir a la réalité. Mais a quoi pensait-je? Moi, aimer l'être que je déteste le plus au monde? Je la repoussa tandis que la douleur de mes blessure reprenait le dessus.

«Sasuke-kun, ça va? Attend, je vais t'aider…prend ma …»

«Non, je vais rentrer seul.»

En m'aidant avec les vielle rampes et les murs, je pu monter a l'étage et m'allonger sur le lit. Aussitôt fait, mon corps se relaxa et je pu me détendre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, retira de son sac quelques pommes et s'installa près de moi, sans un mot, et commença a les coupés. Je la regarda, sans rien faire. Cet instant me rappela la fois ou j'avais été hospitaliser a la suite d'un combat et que, comme aujourd'hui, elle c'était installer a mes côtés, me coupant une pomme pour me donner plus d'énergie. Cette fois la, j'avais lancer l'assiette à l'autre bout de la salle. Je n'avais pas fait sa car je n'avais pas faim mais car j'avais eu un accès de rage. Je m'était rendu compte a ce moment précis, que j'était faible. Mais aujourd'hui, j'était fort et cette force, ne m'avais rien apporter de bon. Comme elle me l'avais prédis le jour de mon départ. _La vengeance ne t'apportera pas le bonheur!_

«Tu compte repartire?» m'avait-elle demander sans lever les yeux vers moi.

«oui»

Au moment de ma réponse, j'entendit un petit couinement venant de sa bouche. Encore une fois, je l'avais blesser. Je ne savais faire que cela. Je baissa la tête, vaincu, j'en avais assez de lui faire du mal.

«Je partirai quand mes blessure seront guérit»

Elle m'afficha un doux sourire.

«Merci, Sasuke-kun»

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait désormais deux jours que j'était cacher dans cette maison poussiéreuse a la mémoire ardente de souffrance. Le plancher craquait a chaque pas que je faisait. Quelques fenêtres avait été arracher, alors le froid pénétrait dans la demeure. Mais j'y restais. Elle m'avait souvent proposer de venir finir mon séjour dans son appartement mais je ne désirais pas quitter cet endroit unique a mon cœur. Alors, sans rien ajouter, elle venait me voir trois fois pas jour, m'apportant de la nourriture et elle quittais ensuite. Sans vraiment me demander pourquoi, je désirais qu'elle reste plus longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit, la fleur de cerisier entra avec un repas.

«Tien, c'est de l'odem»

Le plat avait l'air délicieux. Elle devait avoir un don culinaire car chacun de ses repas me gavait. Je m'en saisit et m'installa à la table. Je bougeait plus souvent et plus librement. D'après moi, mes blessure devait être guérit d'ici trois jours. Ensuite, je partirai…

«Dit moi…Ou compte tu te rendre quand tu partira?»

«Je ne sais pas»

Elle baissa la tête et dans un petit murmure que je réussit malgré moi a entendre, elle prononça quatre mots que je ne m'attendais pas à écouter.

«Pourquoi ne pas rester?»

Je leva le regard vers elle.

«Idiote, Tu c'est très bien ce qui arrivera. Si je veut mourir , ce ne sera pas de cette façon»

Elle fit un pas déterminer vers moi et leva la voix.

«Mais! Tu ne sera pas forcément tuer! Je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas! Quitte a y mettre ma vie en jeu! »

«Arrête, même ta détermination n'y changera rien»

«Si! Tu va voir!»

Elle se retourna vers la sortit et entama de quitter la demeure. Je me leva d'un bon et la saisit par le poignet, craignant ses intentions.

«Que compte tu faire?»

Ses yeux émeraudes semblait briller d'une flamme qui m'avais été inconnue jusqu'à présent. Ils me criait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Que j'avais beau tout faire pour lui barrer la route, elle ne cesserai pas de me défier afin d'arriver a son but.

«Tu le sais très bien, Sasuke-kun.»

D'un coup, je la plaque violemment contre le mur. Je la saisit par les deux poignet, empêchant ainsi une quelconque attaque. Je la fixa, ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard. Je lui transmit une énorme colère. Elle venait de faire un acte que je ne serai pas prêt de lui pardonner. Puis, voyants ma réaction, ses yeux changèrent. Il se métamorphosèrent en une grande tristesse.

«Pardonne moi Sasuke-kun mais, j'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit si tu part. T'aimer, c'est comme respirer, je ne peut m'arrêter. Alors si mon air me quitte de nouveau…»

Elle commença a pleurer. Mon dieu, qu'avait-je fait pour toujours avoir autant de faciliter a lui faire du mal? Ne savait-je faire que cela? La réponse était pourtant évidente. Non. Car ses larmes me venait aussi facilement que son sourire. Qu'il me suffisait d'un geste pour la rendre joyeuse ou triste. Et c'était son cas à elle aussi. Je venais de comprendre que je devais cesser de vivre avec mon passé et plutôt de m'élancer sur mon futur. La temps avait cesser pour moi se fameux jour d'automne car tout ce que j'avais de précieux m'avait été arracher. Je me considérait seul, toujours seul… Mais aujourd'hui les roues de l'engrenage s'était remis en marche. Tandis que mon passé c'est arrêter, moi je recommence a avancer. J'avais devant moi un bien encore plus précieux que la lame de mon arme qui avait servit a me venger. Un bien, qui ne se cherche pas mais qui viens de lui même. Un bien qui ne demande pas a voir ma force mais qui m'aimera pour moi. Une femme qui m'aimais et qui m'aime toujours. Une femme que je suis entrain de déchirer en deux et de blesser autant que je l'ai été. Une femme que si je ne la prend pas dans mes bras maintenant, elle finira par partir. Une femme qui croit en moi.

«Sakura»

Il ne me fallu pas plus qu'un demi pas pour me coller contre elle. Sentir son odeur me réconfortais car il me prouvais qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuit. Malgré le fait que je l'aille blesser de nombreuse fois, j'espérait de tout mon être, qu'elle me laisserais une chance de repartire a zéro.

«Prononce-le»

«Q-quoi?»

«Mon nom»

Elle eu un petit mouvement de recul que je m'empressa d'effacer en la remmenant vers moi.

«Sasuke-kun…»

Qu'elle était belle cette mélodie. Sa voix d'ange qui prononçais mon nom ainsi me faisait l'effet d'un sentiment de sécurité incroyable. Son corps si fragile contre le mien me donnais envie de la protéger pour le restant de mes jours. Elle était, depuis tout ce temps, la fille faites pour moi. Le besoin de protégé une vie n'est-il pas plus meilleur que de n'enlever une? Oui, car il nous rendais plus fort.

«Je crois que, depuis toute ces années…depuis ce fameux jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrer, je t'ai aimer d'un amour incontestable. Cela ma tellement effrayer que je t'ai blesser de nombreuse fois. Je ne te demande pas pardon car je mérite cette souffrance…»

Elle me serra dans ses bras a son tour. Ses sanglot continuais de plus bel.

«Abruti, je te pardonne tout de même»

Nos corps s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Nos visages était séparer de quelques centimètre a peine. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et leva délicatement sa tête vers moi. Doucement, je rapprocha mes lèvres de les siennes. Elles se touchèrent a peine puis, s'éloignèrent. Nos regard se croisèrent. Ses joues rouge la rendais plus attirante encore. Elle me sourit timidement tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Aussitôt, je revint vers elle et cette fois, je plaqua ma bouche a la sienne. Nos lèvres se découvrirent avec fougue et passion. Mes mains parcourait son corps de ses hanche jusqu'à sa nuque, épiant chaque parcelle de ses rondeur. Je la sentis frissonner de toute part. Ses mains jouaient avec les mèches de mes cheveux, me gardant ainsi coller a ses lèvres. Le baiser perdura un long moment. L'odeur de notre amour remplie la pièce. Je ne désirais pas la lâcher. J'en désirais plus. Je voulais humer son parfum, je voulais continuer de la serrer dans mes bras, je voulais son regard sur moi, je voulais entendre sa voix, je voulais tout d'elle.

«Sa…Sasuke-kun…»

Nos lèvres s'éloignèrent. Un léger geste de recul se fut de ma part. En avait-je trop demander?

«Désolé»

«Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai…aimer.» Dit-elle timidement.

Le paisible silence qui s'était former suite a cela fut brusquement briser par un tyrannie de ninja entrant de toute part dans la maison.

«C'est lui! Sasuke Uchiha!» S'écria l'un d'entre eux. « Le villageois qui a dit t'avoir vu n'avais pas eu tord, Emmener-le!»

La suite se passa rapidement. J'entendis les cris de ma fleur de cerisier suppliant qu'on arrête se carnage. Je sentais ses mains se encrer dans les miennes afin qu'on ne la sépare pas de moi. A travers tout se boucan, il n'y avais que ses pleurs que j'entendait. Juste ses sanglots, que j'avais encore causer…

Avant qu'ils ne m'arrache a elle, j'eu le temps de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de humer, une dernière fois, son doux parfum. Finalement, je n'avais droit a aucune fin heureuse.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A peine avait-je passer une journée dans se cachot qu'on venait me libéré, pour un cour instant, afin de me renvoyer dans l'ombre, la mort. Je n'avais eu droit a aucune visite, juste celle de l'Hokage du moment, une imposante femme, qui ne semblait n'avoir aucune pitié pour qui que se soit. De toute façon, je ne désirais aucune pitié. Durant cette nuit et cette journée complète enfermer, mes penser ne se rendirent qu'a ma fleur de cerisier. Seule, tout comme moi. J'avais énormément de regrets car je n'avais pas pu la protéger de moi, un homme au destin tragique. Alors j'ai supplier le ciel de lui donner de la joie lorsque je serai parti, je l'ai supplier pour qu'elle ne pleur pas ma mort. J'en avais assez de la blesser. Les gardes qui me firent sortirent de prison semblait armée jusqu'au dent. Même que leur visage était recouvert d'une capuche qui ne me permettais pas de les voir. Cela fit naître un léger sourire en moi car, ils avaient entendu parler de mes compétences. Puis, étant tout près de la sortit, ce qui était pour moi la fin, l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta net.

«Tu joue a quoi?» demanda son second.

«A sa!»

Puis, il envoya promener celui-ci contre le mur, l'assommant d'un coup. Il s'avança vers les trois autres et , a peine eurent-ils le temps de retirer des kunaï de leur sac qu'ils furent aussitôt projeter au sol par le Rasengan, une technique unique. Je comprit qui était celui qui m'avais libéré.

«Naruto…»

Il défit mes liens.

«Pas le temps Sasuke, aller vient!»

Avant que les renfort n'arrive sur les lieux, nous avion déjà quitter le bâtiment. Pourtant, rien n'était fini. La course ne faisait que commencer. Nous courions sans arrêt afin d'échapper a nos assaillants. Rendu au bout de la rue, mon ancien coéquipier me fit dévier vers une rue adjacente et nous fîmes une pause derrière le bâtiment de ce qui était autre fois, mon ancienne école. L'ombre d'une femme nous apparut.

«Sakura-chan!» S'écria t-il.

Elle s'avança vers moi, ignorant de peu son ami et me sourit. Cela m'apaisa aussitôt.

«Pourquoi vous faites ca?»

Sans perdre une seconde, mon frère d'arme reprit un air sérieux et me regarda droit dans les yeux, suivit de ma fleur de cerisier. Ils répondirent tous en cœur une phrase que je n'avais pas entendue depuis fort longtemps.

«Parce que nous somme l'équipe sept!»

Je rit. Pour la première fois depuis des lustre, je me rit a rire de plus belle. Mes deux coéquipier me regardèrent, extrêmement surpris. A travers mon fou rire, je pu placer quelque mots.

«Franchement, vous n'avez pas changer!»

«Merci!» Me dit mon ami, sourire au lèvres.

«Aller les gars! Faut y aller!»

Elle nous regarda, sourire confiant, et ensemble de nouveau, nous étions prêt a quitter.

«Pas si vite! Naruto, Sakura, je n'espérait pas sa de vous, faire évader un prisonnier.»

Nous levions la tête vers le haut ,d'ou la voix provenais, et ,percher sur le toit de l'immeuble, l'Hokage nous observais. Elle était accompagner de plusieurs ninja d'élite qui, au fur et a mesure qu'ils arrivaient, nous entourais. Elle s'élança vers nous et atterrit a quelque pas de moi. Elle était furieuse.

«Comment avez-vous pu faire sa a votre village!» leur demanda-elle.

Rapidement, mon frère d'arme s'empressa de faire un pas déterminer vers elle.

«Et vous? Comment pouvez-vous condamner a mort quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien tenté contre le village?»

«Il nous as trahit! Tu as oublier?»

Aussitôt, la guerrière qui se cachait sous ma fleur de cerisier, ressortit.

«Il avait ses raisons! Et puis, n'est-il pas revenue de lui même il y a quatre jours? Je l'ai retrouver ici, à Konoha presque mort! Il aura pu aller ailleurs, s'enfuire et mourir seul! Mais non, il est revenue! Il est revenue!»

«De plus, il n'a fait de mal a aucun habitants, n'a rien détruit et na rien tenté contre vous lorsque vous l'avez arrêter!»

L'Hokage se faisait harceler de raisons et de questions que mes coéquipier n'arrêtais pas de lui cracher a la figure. Je ne parlais pas, je n'essayais même pas de les arrêter même si je savais ce qu'il pouvais leur arriver après sa. Car, après tout, ils le savaient et ils continuait de m'aider. Ils continuent de croire en moi…après toutes ces années. Cette fois, je ne les décevrai pas. Je leva la main, faisant ainsi taire mes compagnons et me retourna vers l'Hokage. D'une voix forte et certaine, je m'exprima.

«Si vous juger que je dois a tout prix mériter la mort pour mes actes, alors je l'accepterais.»

«Sasuke!» S'écria mes amis.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de ruiner une chance pour obtenir mon pardon.

«Mais! Si il y as une autre solution, quoi quel soit, je la ferai sans hésiter car maintenant, je ne désire plus m'enfuir. Je veux croire en eux, comme ils croit en moi. .»

Je regarda la grande femme blonde au yeux ravageur sans rien ajouter, attendant sa décision. Elle sembla réfléchir longuement. Puis, ses traits alerter et crispé se décontractèrent. Fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche. Mes coéquipier et moi-même cessèrent de respirer un moment.

«Sasuke Uchiha, pour tes actes de trahison envers ton village et ta fuite vers le clan ennemi afin d'assouvire une vengeance personnel. Je te condamne a l'exil!»

Mon frère d'arme qui se tenait a mes côtés, s'avança d'un pied ferme.

«Non! Comment pouvez-vous faire ca? C'est pire que la mort!»

«Tait-toi! Je n'ai pas fini.» S'écria le chef du village.« Mais pour avoir fait échouer le plan d'attaque de notre ennemi en l'éliminant et aussi pour être retourner toi-même au village en quête de paix. Tu pourras revenir et cela, avec des conséquences que tu saura en ce temps, après deux ans d'attente. C'est a dire, lors de ton dix-neuvième anniversaire. Alors?»

Tous restèrent muet. Je regarda les alentour, conscient qu'il me fallais faire un choix. Un choix pourtant facile. Mon regard se posa sur Naruto Uzumaki, qui m'afficha un regard d'espoir et d'acceptation. Il me fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire, sans pour autant ajouter quoi que se soit. Mes yeux défilèrent cette fois vers elle, Sakura Haruno, ma fleur de cerisier. Ses émeraude était remplie de larmes constante qui ne cessait de rouler sur ses joues. Encore deux ans et nous serions enfin réunie. Je m'approcha d'elle, essuya ses larme du revers de mon doigt et la serra contre mon cœur, une nouvelle fois. Elle s'accrocha a moi de toute ses force et, tout en relevant la tête, m'adressa un doux sourire qui ne me disait pas _Adieu _mais plutôt _À bientôt _car tout deux savait, que je n'allais pas fuir. Oui, j'allais revenir. Je retourna mon visage vers celui de l'Hokage.

«J'accepte»

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Épilogue

Deux ans plus tard, aux porte de Konoha, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans nommé Sasuke Uchiha attendais patiemment qu'on lui ouvre l'accès. Dès que la nouvelle de son retour me parvint a l'oreille, je m'empressa d'accourir vers lui. Deux ans! Deux ans avait passer depuis son départ. Deux ans d'attente et d'espoir afin de le revoir bientôt. Deux ans d'inquiétude afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Deux ans…J'arriva aux porte en un clin d'œil. J'était la dernière rendu car tous était déjà présent. Naruto l'avait déjà serrer dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer, l'Hokage lui avait déjà offert un sourire de confiance puisqu'il était revenue. Certains villageois lui avait même serrer la main, ils commençait a croire en lui. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Pendant qu'il parlais a l'Hokage des conséquences qui lui serais administrer, je le regarda, sans mot. Mon amour pour lui n'avais jamais cesser de grandir depuis notre première rencontre. Ma confiance en lui n'avais jamais été mise en question. Et l'espoir qu'un jour ils nous revienne, n'avais jamais quitter mon cœur. Puis, quelque minutes après mon arriver sur les lieu, Naruto se tourna vers moi et, avec son indiscrétion habituel, s'empressa de crier mon nom.

«Sakura-chan! Sasuka-chan est là Sasuke!»

A l'appel de mon nom, l'homme en qui je n'avais jamais cesser de croire se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre dans lesquelles tant de souvenirs avait été vue et encré dans sa mémoire. Avec lesquelles il regardais la vie passé et que malgré les coups, il avait tenu bon. Ses cheveux de même couleur qui avait pousser après ses deux années le rendais toujours aussi charmeur et séduisant. Sa voix qui me faisait frissonner a chaque appel de mon nom…Et surtout, sa qualité que j'aimais le plus en lui et qui ne l'avais jamais quitter, son dévouement pour tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il était toujours celui que j'avais aimer et que j'aimerai pour le restant de mes jour. Il était…

«Sasuke-kun!»

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit a l'instant me perça de toute part. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, ne prit pas la peine de me saluer et m'embrassa d'un baiser tendre. Nous redécouvrions l'autre une deuxième fois avec toujours autant de passion et surtout, d'amour. Mais cette fois, personne n'allais me l'arracher, car il était tout a moi. Il décolla ses lèvres de les miennes et me sourit de nouveau.

«Je t'aime tant!» me dit-il.

Je le serra dans mes bras et me mit a pleurer de plus belle.

«C'est tellement mieux qu'un ''Bonjour''»

Qu'il était bon qu'il rentre cher lui!

FIN


End file.
